


642 stories

by PolarPandaGirl



Category: 642 tiny things to write about
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPandaGirl/pseuds/PolarPandaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different prompts for different stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note

**Author's Note:**

> I have a book called 642 tiny things to write about, so ill use this book to post stories of my own. This book gives me different ideas to write about. So enjoy the stories!

Important* please read the note! Go on to the next chapter/page to start a story. Enjoy!


	2. Wealth awaits you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write yesterday's fortune cookie. It got everything wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write yesterday's fortune cookie. It got everything wrong.

**"Wealth awaits you soon."** A tiny piece of paper fell out of my hands. I thought in a long moment of who would've think of money after someone lost their job. I put my hand on my face and laughed hysterically. I lost a home, a family, and a job. This fortune would be more likely to be unfortunate. There is no way I could gain my balance back up again, or so I thought. It has been 3 months since my lost, and I've been looking for a new way of life. My life is dry. If I could turn back in time, my life wouldn't have to be miserable, and maybe my wealth could await me.


End file.
